Une tarte, et roulez ménages !
by Graam'S
Summary: Peut-être que faire les courses c'était pas si mal après tout...


Faire les courses un samedi après-midi… Mais quelle idée pourrie. Il faisait gris ce jour-là, les gouttes tombaient avec de petits « plocs » qui plaisaient beaucoup à Dean. Déjà, ça allait être une galère sans nom avec la pluie, mais avec tout ce monde… Dean n'avait jamais vu le supermarché autant bondé. La grande voiture noire adorée de l'aîné se gara sur le parking, dans un joyeux ronronnement. Les deux frères Winchester fermèrent les portes avant de l'Impala, dans le grincement familier du métal. Sam sortit un grand parapluie vert, jaune et bleu avant de descendre.

-Mais c'est quoi cette horreur Sammy ?

-Va te faire foutre Dean. Il est génial mon parapluie ! Répondit Sam en lui servant sa bitch-face tout en faisant tourner le dit parapluie sur son épaule.

Dean soupira et alla chercher un caddie, suivit de son petit-frère souriant. L'aîné décrocha la chaîne qui reliait le caddie voulu aux autres, qui retomba dans un petit tintement. Il se dirigea vers les portes tournantes du supermarché, son frère toujours sur les talons.

-Je déteeeeste faire les courses, c'est long, c'est chiant, y'a plein de monde, et tu vois toujours de vieilles pubs débiles crées pour te tenter à acheter de la camelote.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Monsieur l'écureuil.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, crétin.

Ils entrèrent et le Moose mit son parapluie dans le panier. Dean se secoua un peu pour faire tomber les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'accrochaient à lui telles des sangsues. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et contourna toutes les caisses pour entrer dans les rayons où la nourriture et les produits en tous genres abondaient. Il sortit la liste de courses de sa poche et la tendit à Sam.

-Bon, tu t'occupes du bas de la liste et moi du haut, tu peux la garder, je l'ai mémorisée.

-Wahou, je suis fier de toi !

Dean lui lança un regard assassin, ce qui fit sourire Sam.

-Copy That. Fit ce dernier, en partant sans se retourner dans les rayons, liste en main.

Dean attendit de voir disparaître sa grande carcasse avant de se mettre en quête de tartes. En fait, il n'avait mémorisé que cette partie de la liste, car après tout, c'est tout ce qui importait non ?

Il alla donc jusqu'au rayon boulangerie, et se mit à baver devant le nombre de ces merveilleuses petites pâtisseries. J'ai dit petites ? Non je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est juste qu'à l'œil de Dean, elles le sont.

-A la cerise, j'en veux une à la cerise !

Mais, tandis qu'il contemplait les gâteaux, son caddie commença à dériver… A avancer, et pour finir, il partit totalement dans l'allée en prenant de la vitesse. Dean se retourna pour mettre sa tarte dans le caddie, mais celui-ci avait décidé de filer à l'Anglaise. Paniqué, Dean regarda à droite et à gauche, et le vit dévaler la grande allée du magasin. Il se mit à lui courir après, se tapant un sprint digne de Usain Bolt.

Lorsqu'un autre caddie entra en scène.

Dean ne voyait pas qui le tenait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que leurs caddies allaient se percuter dans une seconde.

Dean arriva juste à temps pour toucher du doigt la barre en plastique et les deux objets se fracassèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un immense boucan.  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent en direction du bruit, dévisageant l'évènement. On aurait dit que c'était le meilleur spectacle de leur vie, à en juger par leur têtes intéressées.

Dean se sentit assez embarrassé et passa une main sur sa nuque en maugréant. Il s'attela à relever son caddie, lorsque deux mains masculines à l'allure douces relevèrent le caddie d'à côté.

L'aîné des Winchester tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de l'autre caddie, et bloqua sur son visage angélique concentré sur ses futurs achats.  
Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, de longs doigts fins dignes d'un pianiste. Un trench-Coat beige, une cravate bleue marine, et un costume noir. Dean arrêta de ramasser les différents produits étalés sur le sol un instant. Hypnotisé comme un papillon par la lumière, comme un marin perdu par une sirène enjôleuse.

Le type eu finit de ramasser et finit même par aider Dean en remarquant la lenteur du bonhomme.

-Heu… Hum. Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot.

-Il n'y a aucun problème.

Oh bordel cette voix. Grave, suave et rassurante, elle ne semblait pas réelle, comme si le gars se forçait, Dean aurait bien voulut l'entendre crier son nom dans d'autres circonstances.

Ils ramassèrent toutes les commissions et Dean lui tendit la main, il la serra.

-Dean Winchester.

-Castiel Novak.

-Joli Nom.

-Merci.

Conversation stupide, sourires stupides, et stupide frère qui se pointe à ce moment-là.

-Hey.

-Hey, heu… Tu as tout ce qu'il nous faut ?

-Ouaip.

Sam déposa les commissions qui lui chargeaient les bras dans le caddie et Dean put voir son sourire arriver à des kilomètres.

-Tu me présentes ?

-Ouiiiii... Marmonna-t-il, peu enthousiaste. Sam, Castiel, Castiel, Sam, mon frère.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Dean n'était pas des plus ravi de cette rencontre, il allait en entendre parler pendant des jours… Connaissant Sam, ils allaient bientôt devenirs BFF et se faire des tresses dans les cheveux.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Sam.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Dean pressa son petit frère.

-Bon, allez, il faut qu'on y aille.

Sam commença à s'éloigner avec le caddie en agitant la main à l'adresse de Castiel. Celui-ci tendit la main à Dean qui l'empoigna une nouvelle fois, et il avait raison, elles étaient douces.

-Encore désolé.

-Aucun problème. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Oui, pour moi aussi.

-...

-...

-Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.

-Pardon, je me noyais dans vos yeux. Bon, et bien… Au-revoir, Cas.

Ils se séparèrent, et chacun reprit son chemin. Dean se mit une face-palm. Mais bon sang à quoi il avait pensé ? Lui dire ça ? Et l'appeler « Cas » ? Tant pis, il aimait bien les gens direct, peut-être que Castiel aussi…

Arrivés à la caisse, Sam se mit à s'énerver sur son grand-frère qui, au final, n'avait pris qu'une pauvre tarte. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'un petit détail comparé à la rencontre extraordinaire qu'il venait de faire.

A partir de ce jour, Dean allait faire les courses au moindre prétexte.


End file.
